Takumi Ishii
"We inaugurated him few days later and the rest, as they say is history." - Excerpt from Drahoslav Tesar on Ishii's biography - Overview Former Prime Minster of the Commonwealth, Takumi Ishii was the youngest and longest serving Ortus prime minster. Prominent throughout the Commonwealth's foundation for over a century, he helped untie the people of Ortus into the stars establishing the modern foundation of the Commonwealth. Early Life Born on October 26, 2178 in the city of Barazhyn, Yalchan Stratocracy. Takumi grew up working as a farmhand on his parent's fungal farm. Despite his childhood not being remarkable the young Ishii noticed that small interdependent problems all have to work to together in order to function or risk failure. These skills he picked up proved valuable in his work in the future. Through school Ishii was a dutiful, but mediocre student mostly keeping to himself however, his persistence to overcome struggle manifested in him, as he hanged around his Biology professor's house for three nights after failing his exam, in a attempt to convince him about Ishii's capabilities. He barely passed though, proving enough for him to be accepted to university at 18 to study psychology, after failing the history admittance exam. There however, would his future be changed forever. The Rise to the Innovation Party At university he encountered a man twice his age Drahoslav Tesar, the OCN/Commonwealth chancellor. Tesar was visiting the university sticking it to the Exile party. There to recruit new fresh blood for the innovation party along with delivering his speech to the crowd on the expanse project and the OCN maintaining the sovereignty of Ortus's nations. There, Ishii shouted from the crowd, chanting about how he was wrong and that humanity should unite under one banner, never allowing itself to be divided ever again. His peers hushed him, but Drahoslav walked over to him, and, for the surprise of many, he answered Ishii. "Look, here's the thing about Innovation Party - we listen to everyone." He handed Ishii the microphone, who went on a 10 minute speech about planetary unification, strong government, citizen safety, and the machine of state functioning without interruption. Afterwars, when the speech was over, Tesar invited him to stay for a chat. Shocked by his knowledge of government, and his attention to detail at government issues unraveling them piece by piece until he found the real problem. Tesar decided to keeps tabs on him, and Ishii kept touch hoping he could land a decent job. In 2199, the Expanse Project was considered broke. Shen Kuo was later to lead the project into the stars, however lack of investors over potential no profit delayed the project and what investors the government had were cautious at best. The government had no Prime Minster, Tesar suggested bringing in Ishii for his intelligence and viewing he had nothing to lose. Soon, he was to rise as the first Prime Minister of Ortus Council of Nations, and guide humanity through the first decades of space exploration. After being inaugurated out of promise to continue his studies, the history of the Commonwealth would forever be changed. Prime Minister Ishii Ishii's prime minter ship would last for his appointment in 2199 to his death in 2305. In a span of century working as the silent workhorse of the commonwealth ishii would go on to help build and accomplish the commonwealth's dreams. From first contact with multiple alien race's, extensive colonization and economic projects, a growth in the field of technological advances, and negotiation with separatist's to defend the Commonwealth made Ishii extremely remarkable. Though his ideas of ruthlessly defending the Commonwealth from any threat's at all cost even to personal liberty stain his reputation in the eyes of some, however many can't deny the befits he had brought to the Commonwealth. Death The day the last light happened was pure chaos. Lin and Ishii both met in her office to discuss the situation on compass station, the Zracon's involvement in the attack and psi's going on a killing rampage all across the Commonwealth. During their meeting Ishii was shot by Agent Idris Bishop three times, despite the bullets not hitting in any vital ares ishii's was incapacitated as Lin shut the door and called for medical aid. She manged to get into contact with Roman Poniewski, notifying her of the status of the rest of the Science Council; afterwards ishii barely awake managed to sway Lin into authorizing the Scythe Protocol a contingency plan made for dealing with Zracon infiltrators to detain trouble making psi's. Satayesh Ibrahim manged to establish contact reassuring her the military was fine, however as everything was pulling up ishii was unconscious. Takumi Ishii would later pass away, as the bullets that struck him were laced with poison causing a over reactive immune response and later organ shutdown. He would be given a sailor's burial, his casket embracing the fiery embrace of Aasha a stellar send off for a wonderful man.Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Deceased Characters